


Solo en la oscuridad

by Aldarame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es mi primer pedido de fic. Escrito para ChinSung. Espero que sea lo que estabas esperando ;) a partir de este plot: Mmm... bueno, con poner Past! y Future! como que se dice casi todo. Tiene que estar basado en el capítulo 5x04 "The End". Desde que vi ese capítulo que alucino con un súper trío de esos tres! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo en la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChinSung](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChinSung).



Title: Solo en la oscuridad

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Future!Dean/Past!Dean/Future!Castiel

Spoilers: Spoilers del capítulo 04x05 “The End”

Warnings: Ahhh, lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~ 2.500 words

 

Summary: Es mi primer pedido de fic. Escrito para ChinSung. Espero que sea lo que estabas esperando ;) a partir de este plot: **Mmm... bueno, con poner Past! y Future! como que se dice casi todo. Tiene que estar basado en el capítulo 5x04 "The End". Desde que vi ese capítulo que alucino con un súper trío de esos tres! :D** ****

 

 

Llegar a conocerse en el futuro. A su futuro yo, había sido más duro de lo que pensaba. Jamás se imagino que podría volverse tan frío y calculador. Lo que podría decirse, un completo bastardo hijo de puta de esos a los que les gustaba patear en el trasero. Y mientras el golpe más duro había sido saber que finalmente Sam, su Sammy había dicho que **sí** , Cass había sido lo más decepcionante de todo. Saber que el Angel finalmente había caído, pero tan, tan profundo y verlo tan triste y desolado había golpeado duro en el pecho de Dean. Sam era toda la familia que le quedaba, pero la confianza entre ellos había estado siempre al límite. Primero la sangre de demonio y después Rubi. Y mientras su hermano lo había abandonado en varias oportunidades, Cass había estado ahí siempre para él. Aparentemente más cercano de lo que nunca había esperado.

 

Después de todo, era 2014 y el Angel, _ex Angel_ , debió recordarse, estaba todavía a su lado.

 

Zacharias debió de imaginarse que esta imagen de Cass roto, drogado y perdido iba a empujarlo a decir **sí**  a Michael. Y quizás, lo más triste de todo era que probablemente lo hiciera.

 

Por la forma en que su propio yo del Futuro trataba Cass, imaginó que algo malo debió pasar entre ellos. Se preguntó si alguna vez, alguno de los dos se había animado finalmente a avanzar sobre la siempre presente tensión sexual que existía entre ellos, y si era eso, tal vez el causante de la distancia entre ellos.

 

Era de noche, en el campamento. Muchas cosas zumbaban aun en su cabeza, trabajando en todo lo que tendría que cambiar al regresar a su tiempo para evitar la debacle que aparentemente Lucifer, en el cuerpo de su propio hermano habían causado.

 

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que de pronto, se encontraba fuera de la casilla prefabricada donde sabía que dormía Cass. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un movimiento en el interior llamo su atención. Podía ver a través de las cortinas, 2 sabanas viejas, tan gastadas y transparentes que permitían ver a través de ellas. Cass estaba sentado en su cama, de perfil a Dean, la vista fija en la pared. Parecía abatido, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y por primera vez Dean no supo leer lo que había en ellos.

 

Parecía frustrado, y cansado. Luego de unos segundos, tal vez varios minutos de permanecer inmóvil, Dean vio el cuerpo de Cass relajarse y echarse atrás, sobre la cama, como dejándose caer. Dean se preguntó si estaría bien, y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando sus ojos captaron las manos del ex Angel, deshaciendo el botón de sus pantalones, en un movimiento rápido y estructurado. Un segundo después la verga dura y erguida de Cass sobresalía de sus pantalones. Dean soltó el aliento que no sabía tenia contenido, mordiéndose el labio por su estupidez. Se pregunto si Cass lo había escuchado y sería sorprendido espiando. Pero cuando vio sus manos bajar a su entrepierna, y en movimientos lentos y fluidos comenzar a jalar su miembro, masturbándose, tuvo que morder su puño para no gemir.

 

Sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, pero cuando tuvo la intención de voltearse dos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron a su lugar.

 

—No te muevas ni grites, a menos que quieras que Cass te vea espiándolo —Dijo una gruesa vos en su oído, que Dean reconoció como la suya propia, pero más cansada y con un tono grave de advertencia. Su propio yo del futuro lo tenía aferrado, un brazo alrededor de su cuello, sin llegar a estrangularlo pero firme, y el otro alrededor de su cintura.

 

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Gimió Dean, en un susurro para que solo su versión futura lo escuchase.

 

Dean del futuro no respondió. En cambio dejó escapar un suspiro en su oreja, su aliento cálido rozando su mejilla. La mano que sujetaba su cintura comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia adelante y hacia abajo, y cuando el más joven de los dos se dio cuenta de sus intenciones tratando de liberarse, el mayor ajusto el agarre en su cuello como advertencia. La mano se deslizó sobre su muslo primero, y suavemente sobre su entrepierna después, sobre su dolorosamente endurecido miembro. No sabía en qué momento se había puesto duro, y cuando la mano se cerró firme alrededor, por sobre sus pantalones, Dean del pasado creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo. Su propia mano le había dado placer muchas veces, pero pensar en sí mismo, como una versión futura, dándole una paja lo lleno de una mezcla entre retorcido placer y horror. Era casi como estar con otro hombre. Aunque tarde caía en cuenta de que se había puesto duro como una roca viendo a Cass masturbarse.

 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves…, te gusta mirar a Cass? —No supo porque, pero traicioneramente asintió con la cabeza—. El puede ser tuyo cuando quieras, ¿sabes?. El tiene una cosa por nosotros. No dejes de mirarlo… —Con esas palabras, el más joven volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, como la versión rota de su propio Cass aceleraba el ritmo de su mano, al tiempo que su versión futura, deshacía el botón de sus pantalones para meter la mano dentro de sus bóxers y comenzar a darle golpes duros y secos a su miembro. Dean dejó escapar un gemido demasiado fuerte cerrando sus ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir vio con horror que Cass ya no se encontraba en su cama. En cambio, la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a un acalorado Cass, mejillas enrojecidas y labios carnosos, tentadoramente obscenos, pantalones entreabiertos, bellos púbicos escapándose de su ropa mal acomodada, evidentemente duro, que los miró primero con sorpresa, y luego con una sonrisa relajada, completamente perdida de sí mismo.

 

En un segundo todo fue muy confuso. Dean del pasado trato de zafarse de las manos de su versión futura, mientras esta trataba de dar explicaciones a Cass de la situación. Cass los miró a ambos con ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

 

—¿No te he dicho ya, cientos de veces Dean, que no me gusta que me espíes? —Dean del pasado se sorprendió por lo ronca de la voz de Cass. Pero aparentemente, el y su versión futura no eran tan distintos después de todo—. Vengan, pasen si quieran… total recién estaba comenzando.

 

El mayor de los Dean los arrastro a ambos dentro de la casilla. Olía a sándalo y otras hierbas que no pudo identificar. Una mano suave lo tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia adelante. Su cuerpo se ajusto al de Cass al instante, sus labios dolorosamente cerca. Cass lo miro a los ojos, como si entendiera sus dudas, su cabeza inclinada a un lado, recordándole tristemente a su propio Castiel, el que todavía conversaba la gracia de ser un Angel del Señor. Sus labios se entreabrieron en una muda petición de permiso, y Dean del pasado, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino para besarlo. Sus labios sabían a menta. Cass lo besaba metódicamente, su lengua deslizándose suavemente por sus labios.

 

Dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa, Dean sintió otro cuerpo ajustándose al suyo por detrás, y no necesito voltear para saber que su propia versión del futuro, lo aplastaba contra Cass, su miembro duro frotándose en su contra. En ese momento, fue consciente de que nada más podría importarle ahora. Con esos dos pareas de manos tocándolo, tanto Cass y Dean del futuro frotándose contra él, se sintió completamente entregado, vulnerable, a su merced.

 

La mano de su versión mayor volvió a introducirse en tomando su miembro, mientras las manos de Cass arrastraban abajo su ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo de la mitad para abajo. Cass de pronto se hundió en sus rodillas, su rostro peligrosamente cerca de su verga. Y con manos firmes, desató los nudos de sus zapatos, levantando metódicamente cada pie para sacarlo fuera, terminó por arrancar sus pantalones. Su aliento, cálido haciendo mella sobre su piel expuesta.

 

—Cass…por favor —No sabía que exactamente estaba pidiendo. Pero su voz salió completamente necesitada, y con una sonrisa suave, de entendimiento, el ex Angel se inclino hacia adelante para tomarlo en su boca, siguiendo el ritmo que la mano del Dean mayor había construido. Nunca espero sonar tan perdido, y cuando la lengua de Cass hizo círculos sobre su cabeza dolorosamente hinchada, gimió con fuerza echando su cabeza atrás sobre el hombro de su versión futura.

 

Al ritmo que la mano comenzó a acelerar, Cass siguiendo el paso, no pudo evitar gemir más y más fuerte, más entregado, sus piernas fallando, sostenido solo por el ajuste del brazo del Dean del futuro alrededor de su pecho.

 

—Ven ahora Dean, córrete en mi boca que quiero degustarte —Dean sintió entonces, en la voracidad de su orgasmo, la mano de Cass abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, hacia atrás, hacia su entrada, pero era tal el placer y la pérdida de sus funcionalidades, de su sentido, que no encontró palabras para quejarse, excepto por el lastimero gemido que escapo de sus labios cuando el dedo se deslizó en su agujero de un solo empujón, abriéndose paso en su carne, hasta el momento virgen, y como si supiera donde encontrarlo, empujó hasta golpear su próstata. Las piernas le fallaron entonces, el agarre de su versión aflojándose le permitió caer suavemente hacia adelante, apoyándose en Cass que seguía chupándole insaciable, tragándose todo lo que su orgasmo le había dado, su dedo entrando y saliendo si cansancio, golpeando cada vez ese punto que lo hacía estremecerse de placer.

 

—Dime qué quieres Dean —Jadeo Cass en su oreja, bajo y gutural—. ¿Quieres que te tome mientras le chupas la verga a tu otro yo, o prefieres cogerme al tiempo que él te coge a ti? —Dean no estaba seguro que era más caliente, si la forma en que Cass le estaba hablando, o las opciones. Por alguna razón, su última opción le pareció la más adecuada. Tenía que admitir que los dedos del ex Angel se sentían maravillosos en su interior, y se pregunto cómo sería tener su propia verga dura en su culo, golpeando rítmicamente ese lugar que Cass había encontrado con tanta precisión.

 

—Eso… lo último. Quiero…quiero sentir ¡AH! maldita sea Cass—Se quejo cuando Cass le metió otro dedo, y volvió a golpear su próstata. El ex Angel le sonrió con malicia—. Quiero sentir como es estar en tu interior. Quiero…, quiero cogerte al ritmo que él me coge a mí.

 

Cass lo beso suavemente, antes de sacar sus dedos del interior del más joven de los Winchester allí presente. Dean gimió ante la sensación de pérdida, mirando embelesado como el ex Angel se despojaba completamente de su ropa en silencio. A su lado, Dean vio a su versión futura desnudándose también. Cass se sentó en el borde de la cama, su culo casi colgando, sus piernas extendidas dándole la bienvenida.

 

—Yo… no tengo con que lubricarme, no quiero hacerte daño.

 

—No te preocupes Dean, a esta altura yo ya no necesito preparación. No vas a hacerme daño, ven…—Dijo extendiendo obscenamente sus piernas aun mas, si esto era posible. Dean del futuro se río. Una risa que no fue sino amarga, triste.

 

—Si Dean, nuestro amigo aquí es como la puta del campamento… no necesita la lubricación.

 

Dean miro a su viejo yo con aversión. Podría haberle saltado al cuello allí mismo, golpeándolo con furia, si una de las manos de Cass no lo hubiese alcanzado.

 

—Déjalo, ven. Ven a mi ahora…

 

Se despojo de su remera, la única prenda puesta que le quedaba entonces, y se acercó a Cass. Nunca dejando que sus ojos dejen los profundos Azules de Castiel, tomo sus piernas para rodear su cintura, y suavemente se posiciono en su entrada.

 

—Por favor, me dices si te duele —Dean sabía que no hacía falta preguntar, y Cass asintió, reconfortado por la preocupación que al menos uno de los dos Dean allí todavía tenía por él. Asintió, una media sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces Dean se inclinó, besando sus labios, mientras se deslizaba lentamente en el interior cálido y ajustado de Castiel.

 

Apenas habían comenzado a construir el ritmo, cuando Dean sintió a su versión más vieja separando las mejillas de su culo, para introducir luego, más suave de lo que esperaba dos dedos húmedos, que imagino, eran con saliva. Dean sintió su pene contraerse, un gemido ahogado escapando de su garganta, cuando los dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir, acompañando el ritmo de sus embestidas dentro de Castiel.

 

Un momento luego, los dedos se retiraron, y sintió las manos sujetando su cadera, firme, empujándolo tan dentro de Castiel que creyó podría haber roto algo en su interior, cuando este dejó escapar un grito de asombro mezclado con placer por el empuje. Y luego, un ardor quemando su entrada, un empujón fuerte y allí estaba otra vez, el golpe contra su próstata haciéndolo gemir como un animal herido, completamente lleno, dando y recibiendo.

 

El mayor de los Dean comenzó entonces a moverse, y con cada embestida, el más joven sentía introducirse más y más en el ex Angel, cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos, perdido completamente en el placer. Cass no tardó mucho más en correrse, su miembro palpitante escupiendo a chorros su semilla contra el pecho del más joven. Las contracciones en la entrada de Cass hicieron al Dean del pasado acabar con un grito contra el cuello de Cass, su agarre tan fuerte contra las caderas de Castiel, que probablemente dejaría moretones por varios días, donde sus dedos se aferraban.

 

Dean del futuro tiro de su versión más joven entonces, sacándolo del interior de Cass, en un movimiento brusco, obligándolo a ponerse en sus manos y rodillas, para cogerlo allí entonces, rápido y brutal, su agarre firme, en embestidas salvajes, golpeando cada vez contra su próstata. Dean se sentía destrozado, atravesado por esa verga que lo quebrantaba, haciéndolo sentir débil y sumiso. Quiso pedirle que se detuviera, pero a pesar del dolor que la brutalidad le estaba causando, el placer era todavía mayor, y con este pensamiento, derramó una lágrima cerrando sus ojos fuerza para que los otros dos no se dieran cuenta, de cómo odiaba haber conocido ese futuro, su propia y malvada versión, jurándose nunca volverse como él.

 

Dean del futuro se corrió entonces en una última estocada. En silencio, se deslizó fuera de su joven yo, para calzarse la ropa y salir silbando bajito como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

 

Cuando Dean abrió sus ojos por fin, Cass lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

 

—Lo siento Dean, no debí dejar que esto ocurra.

 

—No Cass, esto… fue culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía. ¿Cómo es que llegue a convertirme en él? Como es que ahora te desprecia tanto cuando yo…—Dean cerró su boca de pronto. No era correcto decir aquí, lo que nunca había sido capaz de decir en su propio tiempo.

 

—Lo sé Dean, lo entiendo. Él me lo dijo, una vez, ¿sabes?... Y entonces se echo a reír de mí. Supongo que las cosas fueron duras para nosotros. Nunca pudimos superar lo de Sam —La voz de Cass, pareció temblar al nombre de su hermano—. Cuando vuelvas, deberás decírselo. A tu propio Cass, digo. Él lo sabrá, en el momento en que ponga un pie delante de ti. Así como yo era capaz de saber cada vez que mi Dean se había acostado con alguien más. Él te ama aún lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Créeme, no te juzgará.

 

Dean asintió con la cabeza, no seguro de si sería lo más correcto. Pero él era un Winchester, después de todo. Confianza para él lo era todo.

 

—Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres…

 

—No, está bien. No creo que duerma de todas formas, tengo mucho en qué pensar.

 

Cass lo miró con ojos suaves, sin escrutinio. Con un beso breve, casi una caricia en su mejilla lo despidió antes de marcharse.

 

Probablemente esta noche sería una de las peores decisiones tomadas en su vida, aunque sin dudarlo había sido completamente reveladora. Solo esperaba poder solucionar sus issues con su propio Cass a su regreso. Odiaría ver a su Angel convertido en este hombre.

 

********************************************************************* 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ChinSung. Espero sus comentarios.

 


End file.
